Trouble
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia is annoyed with a rather rude visiting princess, and once the other royal begins insulting people she cares about, the usually docile princess actually asks a favor of Cedric that he never could have seen coming.


Trouble

Summary: Sofia is annoyed with a rather rude visiting princess, and once the other royal begins insulting people she cares about, the usually docile princess actually asks a favor of Cedric that he never could have seen coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First! :D

A/N: This is probably the one time in my stories that Sofia is actually going to be a little bit of a trouble maker, but only because she's pushed to that point. :p Besides, now you'll get to see Cedric gushing proudly over her "devious" side, which we all know she does have (like everybody else, really). Haha. And this story was only _slightly_ influenced by P!nk's song. :D And one more thing: don't worry about the amulet. There's a difference between being haughty and standing up for oneself. ;)

It was a rather calm day in Enchancia. The birds were singing outside. The wind gently glided through the trees. Several woodland creatures scurried by in a hurry. It was a very beautiful, picturesque scene.

Then again, isn't that how things usually seem on the outside? Sometimes…the inside doesn't match up quite as well.

Within the castle walls, Sofia sat in her room with her arms folded and her face twisted into a frown. She was horribly annoyed and upset, two foreign emotions for the usually happy girl.

"Sofia?"

She looked up as Amber crept into the room and walked over to her sister's bed, sitting down in front of her. "Amber…"

"Are you all right?" She tilted her head. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Did you meet that new princess?" Sofia wondered, eyes focused on the blonde girl before her.

"Oh, Princess Yvette? Yes, I met her. She seems rather…um…" Amber trailed off with a wave of her hand, unsure of what to say more as a description of the new princess.

"Spoiled? Rude? Haughty? Mean?" Sofia couldn't stop the tumble of words once she'd begun…until Amber laughed and patted her hand gently.

"Okay, I get it."

"Sorry…" The younger princess sighed and collapsed into her pillows, her eyes focused on the top of her canopy bed.

"What exactly did she say to you to make you this upset?" Amber wondered as she moved over to lie next to the other girl, attempting to get her perspective but finding it incredibly boring to just stare at the ceiling. Sofia was so easily entertained, apparently.

"Well…" She sighed and shrugged, an awkward action in her current position. "It isn't so much what she _said_, but her actions and looks, I guess. It's like she's judging me with her eyes…you know, like you did to me when I first got here."

Amber gave her sister an exasperated look. "You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you? I'd think after over two years now, you'd accept my apology and move on, Sofia."

"I have…but don't forget you've turned me into a cat, questioned my decisions, been kind of standoffish with my friends…" She giggled at the older princess's defeated face. "I'm just kidding, Amber. I mean, you did do all of those things, but you've _been_ forgiven."

"Well, thanks, Sofia." She laughed and sat up. "Look, I'm glad you find lying in bed and staring into nothingness fun, but I came to get you for a reason. Daddy wants us to show Princess Yvette around."

"No, thanks." Sofia turned over, facing away from Amber.

"Well, I'm not going alone!" The blonde girl slid off the bed and folded her arms, staring the other girl down. "And as she _is_ our guest, it's only right to be gracious and do what we've been instructed to do. Maybe there's a reason she acts the way she does." She seemed to look distant once mentioning that before looking back at Sofia. "Besides, it's only for a little while. She'll go home eventually."

"Have you forgotten that aside from Rapunzel and Mr. Nigel, we don't really have the best of luck with 'visitors?'" She held up one hand to start listing off names. "Miss Sascha or Miss Nettle rather, the evil twin of Lei-Lani, Slickwell…"

"All right, so we've had some bad apples." Amber smiled encouragingly. "But aren't you Miss Look-on-the-Bright-Side? Come on, Sofia. Bring some of that spirit back and just let these feelings roll off your shoulders."

Sofia raised an eyebrow as she sat up and allowed Amber to pull her off the bed. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Amber?"

Amber rolled her eyes and pushed Sofia toward the door.

Sofia yawned sleepily as she followed Amber and Princess Yvette around the courtyard. The other princess, who was probably about sixteen years old and had long light blonde hair and violet eyes, seemed rather bored as Amber pointed out various things and people around their kingdom.

"My father's garden is much grander than this," Yvette declared with a smirk toward the two younger girls. "He had plants imported from Tangu and also had a much larger pond with swans added to the center of the garden."

"Well, good for him," Sofia muttered sarcastically, folding her arms. "Princess Yvette, does it really matter whose garden is bigger? It doesn't have to be a competition, right?"

"Perhaps, Princess Sofia," she responded with a flick of her beige fan, making it snap into place before she fanned herself. "But I'm merely making an observation. My father also has a larger and more efficient staff handy." She glanced around, taking note that no one besides the three of them appeared to be nearby. "I see your workers are doing their jobs swimmingly…"

Amber blinked. "They're busy indoors, cleaning and cooking and everything else. They work really hard to make sure we have everything we need."

Sofia smiled at the other girl. She was happy to hear Amber stand up for their staff, even if she didn't necessarily realize she was doing it. "That's right. We couldn't ask for more either."

Yvette rolled her eyes and smirked. "So naïve… Princess Amber, I hear you have quite the tiara collection…" Her eyes glittered as Amber smiled and nodded. "It couldn't possibly be better than mine. My tiaras are made from the finest jewelers around, with the best quality money can buy. I have 517 tiaras."

The auburn-haired princess looked disturbed. "Why do you need 517 tiaras?"

"Oh, no one _needs_ them…but it's a nice statement." She put her hands on her hips. "And you two could do with a fashion upgrade. Purple and what is this…olive? These dresses are rather outdated, wouldn't you say?"

Amber blanched at the girl's words. "My…my mother had this dress made for me."

"Maybe you need to tell her to trade it out for something better," Yvette suggested, making Amber look down.

Sofia frowned. "That's just rude. And don't you know that-?"

"No, Sofia," Amber told her with a forced smile. "It's fine. Um, come on, Yvette… Let's…keep going."

Yvette yawned and followed Amber, but Sofia hung back. She clenched her fists in frustration and sighed. Why wouldn't Amber let her set the other princess straight? Well, if Amber wasn't going to do anything about it, Sofia would. She turned and looked up, noticing a very familiar tower behind her.

"Hold still, Wormy!" Cedric instructed as he chased the raven around the workshop. In one of his hands was a pair of small soft shoes, similar to what newborns would wear but big enough for the raven to fit. "How am I supposed to finish your booties if you don't stop flapping about?"

Wormwood landed on a perch above the doorway and out of Cedric's reach. "I don't _want_ any more clothes!" he declared, glaring at his master. "I never agreed to a _wardrobe_ in the first place!"

"Wormy, get down here this instant so I can fit you for your booties!"

The raven offered his master an embarrassed glare. "And _stop_ saying 'booties!' I'm not a baby!"

"Fine," Cedric huffed as he folded his arms. "Let your talons freeze. See if I care."

Wormwood rolled his eyes and alighted onto his standing perch again. "So melodramatic over something so silly…"

Cedric looked toward the door as he saw it open. He blinked as Sofia leaned over and held onto her knees as she panted. "Sofia?" he asked in confusion. "Are you all right? And why do you look as though you have been running a marathon?"

"J-Just a minute…" She finally caught her breath and walked up to Cedric, taking his hand and attempting to pull him toward the door. "I need your help, Mr. Cedric."

"Well, of course you do." He chuckled before stilling her before she dragged him out the door as she had a habit of doing sometimes. "What's the matter?"

"Did you meet Princess Yvette yet?"

He frowned. "You mean that horrid hothead of a princess who not only made fun of my magic and me, but also had a snarky comment about Wormy's scarf?"

Wormwood eyed Sofia. "Even _I_ think the scarf is stupid…"

Sofia sighed, ignoring the raven for the time being. "That's her…" She released his hand and folded her arms. "She said something really rude to Amber and hurt her feelings, but she doesn't even care. She's not a very nice person." She lifted her amulet up. "Whenever I do something bad, I get in trouble for it or worse—cursed. I don't want that really, but I do want to teach her a lesson." She looked up at Cedric. "You don't mess with my friends and family and get away with it."

Cedric grinned proudly as he folded his arms. "Do tell…" He _loved_ the princess's devious side and saw it so rarely, so he was about to enjoy this. "What did you have in mind?"

Outside, Amber paused to show Yvette some of the trees that were in bloom. She sighed when she saw the girl yawn again, and the passive-aggressive actions were beginning to irritate her. But she was trying not to lose her temper like she so often did in the past. She was trying to be good, because unlike Sofia, she knew something about Yvette that might explain her actions…

At a fair distance and behind a tree, Cedric and Sofia watched the other two princesses. Cedric handed his wand to Sofia and whispered something to her, to which she nodded.

Sofia grinned and pointed the wand at Yvette. "_Apparet rana_." She giggled when a rather confused-looking baby frog appeared on the older princess's head.

Yvette lifted her hands slowly to her head and screamed in fright when her fingers came in contact with the small amphibian.

Amber winced as the other blonde started running around and flailing her arms about. "Yvette, calm down!"

"There is a _frog_ on my head!" she yelled back with a whimper escaping her lips. "_You_ stay calm with a yucky, slimy _thing_ stuck to _your_ head!"

Amber sighed and just watched the other girl's panic attack.

Cedric chuckled. "Let me try something." He took the wand back and sent another magic blast toward Yvette after uttering, "_Nubes imbrem_."

A small rain cloud appeared above Yvette, and a light drizzle fell on top of her, making her whine more.

"_What_ is going on?!" She finally knocked the frog from her head and then attempted to shield herself from the rain.

Amber looked toward the tree as she heard laughing. She frowned as she saw Cedric and Sofia, who seemed to be the culprits. "Cedric!" she snapped, getting the guilty sorcerer's attention. "Sofia?!"

"Uh-oh," Sofia whispered. "We've been caught…"

"It would seem so." He grinned toward her. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, let's go get scolded." She giggled and followed him over toward the other girls. "Hi, Amber."

"Don't you 'Hi, Amber' me. What do you two think you're doing?" She gestured toward Yvette, whose rain cloud finally stopped releasing raindrops on her now-soaked hair. "Just look at her."

Sofia sighed. "I'm sorry, Amber…and Princess Yvette…but you were being really mean to everyone. I was just trying to teach you a lesson about being nice." She picked up the dazed baby frog and set him aside into some bushes so he could wander freely.

Yvette glared at her. "By being _mean_?"

The auburn-haired girl frowned. "You're one to talk about being mean. You insulted Amber by talking badly about her dress that her mom made her. Don't you know her mom isn't around anymore, and that's one of the last treasures she has from her?"

Amber smiled appreciatively toward Sofia before sighing. "Sofia, there's something you should know…" She looked toward Yvette for a sign to speak no further, but receiving none she continued, "Yvette just lost _her_ mom a few months ago…"

Cedric appeared rather guilty. "O-Oh… My condolences, Princess…"

The younger blonde princess placed one comforting hand on Yvette's shoulder. "She's just acting the way some do in order to work through the pain… I did the same thing, if not worse." She looked toward Cedric. "Remember the chocolate-covered robe incident?"

He huffed, looking away. "I had tried to put that out of my mind, but I appreciate your reminding me of it, Princess Amber."

Sofia looked apologetically at Yvette. "I'm sorry, Princess Yvette… I didn't know." She twisted her hands together. "I've lost someone too, and I know what it's like. But that doesn't mean you should be rude to other people. You hurt people's feelings if you do that."

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Yvette returned helplessly. "This is just how I'm dealing with everything. I'm sorry I made everyone upset. I really am."

Amber looked at Cedric. "Can you undo these spells, Cedric?"

"O-Of course, Princess Amber." He pointed the wand at Yvette and muttered, "Reverso." He sighed in relief when the effects from the previous spells vanished, returning her to her normal condition.

Yvette smiled appreciatively toward Cedric before looking at Sofia. "I'm sorry, Sofia. I never meant to be so…" She shrugged and continued, "It's just that these last few months have been really hard, and I don't know how else to deal with them unless it's to let out my anger in some way. I don't mean to offend you or anyone else."

Sofia smiled in return, still feeling guilty and conflicted at the same time. "It's okay, Princess Yvette… We all deal with things differently, I guess. I do hope you find peace."

Yvette nodded in gratitude.

Once Amber and Yvette left, presumably to finish the tour or go back inside, Cedric and Sofia exchanged glances.

"I guess you never really know about some people, huh, Mr. Cedric?" the girl inquired of her mentor.

"I guess not…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel rather bad now… And I feel worse that you talked me into that." He smirked as she gasped.

"You didn't _have_ to listen to me…"

He gave her a deadpanned look. "And we both know_ that's_ a lie."

Sofia put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Honestly, Mr. Cedric. When _will_ you learn to think for yourself?" She grinned innocently as he gaped at her.

"You—you little sneak. All right, you know what? No more lessons this week." He began walking back toward the castle, smirking as she gasped and followed him.

"What? No, Mr. Cedric! Please, don't cancel our lessons!"

"Nope, I'm afraid I've made up my mind, Princess Sofia. You want to be stubborn, but I can be stubborn too." He stopped and turned to face her with a grin.

She just grinned back and took his hand, swinging their joined hands playfully as she walked with him. "So what _is_ our lesson on today?"

"I'm thinking an obedience spell for a certain raven," he returned with a snicker as they continued onward.

The end

A/N: Okay, I seriously LOVE the name Yvette, so I had to put it in here. Lol. And I guess I wanted to show that most "rude" people we encounter have some kind of factors that make them act in such a way. With Yvette, it's the loss of her mom. With Amber previously, it was that and change. We all know how much Amber just _loves_ things changing around her. Haha. But most importantly, I wanted to show Sofia's sneaky side. It does come out every now and then, and more often than not it gets her into trouble. But she's still a kid, and she still has her moments. ;) So hope this was enjoyable. The next story that should be out this weekend was requested by the challenge winner from my last story: Soutiam. :D You'll just have to see what happens. Have a good day! ~AquaTurquoise

PS—You all should be proud! I got a story out before midnight. :P


End file.
